Happy New Year
by kenyogus
Summary: Unas copas, una torta de chocolate y uno que otro beso; ahora si, que comience el año.


Hola, lo iba a subir ayer pero no pude, con el recalentado y eso se me paso pero aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten.

¿Y así se comienza el año?

Y pensar que fue por el calor del momento, unos simples besos hicieron crecer una atmosfera ¿caliente? Si es que se podría decir a eso, la habitación estaba llenada de sonidos húmedos; los jadeos del peli azul se podían escuchar en toda la habitación, incoherencias retumbaban en las cuatro paredes, música para los oídos del más alto, si, como le gustaba escuchar su nombre saliendo entrecortadamente de los labios rojos e hinchados de Kuroko, eso hacía que su falo creciera sintiéndose cada vez más apretado en las paredes del más pequeño, el sonido de la habitación era como si alguien palmeara una superficie con agua infinidad de veces.

Su espalda dolía, sabía que quedarían marcas, el peli azul estaba haciendo estrados con ella, pero eso solo lo incitaba a seguir más rápido, más duro en cada estocada; la posición en la que se encontraban no era nada cómoda para ambos pero el pensar en separarse siquiera rompería la atmosfera que habían creado en minutos, se encontraban en el comedor; Kuroko acostado en el asiento de madera de una de las sillas con las piernas enredadas en la cadera de Kagami y este a pies de ella encima del peli azul con su falo en el interior, penetrando rápida y duramente. No es que Kuroko sea masoquista pero el sexo duro le llevaba al éxtasis de una manera inimaginable y por complacer a su pequeño novio Kagami estaba dispuesto a hacer eso y más.

Como habían llegado a eso, ni ellos podían recordar bien, hace no más de una hora Kuroko llego al departamento de Kagami, este le invito a celebrar el año nuevo en su casa, pasaban de la una de la mañana ya que el pequeño tenía que festejarlo primero con su familia.

Celebraron comiendo una tarta de chocolate cubierto con merengue de vainilla, en seguida, Kagami saco una sidra para brindar un año más juntos, con ese llevaban tres años festejando juntos, llevaban la tercera copa cuando Kuroko hizo por acercarse al más alto para besarle.

- Oi, Kuroko, creo que se te pasaste de copas –

Le sonrió al más pequeño, no fueron muchas las que ingirieron allí pero cuando llego a su departamento ya traía el aliento a alcohol.

- No es cierto, bueno, si tome un poco en casa –

Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrosarse, le dio un vuelco en el corazón al pelirrojo, creía imaginarse lo que vendría a continuación.

- Bésame Kagami-kun –

Subió su rostro esperando que el otro le besase, para Kagami era una exquisita vista, tener un Kuroko sonrojado con los labios húmedos por la bebida, esperando a que él lo besara, no se hizo más del rogar, bajo unos centímetros su rostro quedando a la par con el del peli azul, este había cerrado sus ojos, quedaba un pequeño espacio entre los dos, sus alientos se topaban uno con el otro, fue acercando lentamente hasta rosar sus labios con los ajenos, fue un beso corto pero no insípido ni tosco sino dulce y tierno; solo Kuroko podía sacar ese lado del pelirrojo, el cual tenía muy escondido en el fondo pero el peli azul hacia que saliera de una forma tan natural.

Al separarse Kuroko tenía pinta de no estar bien, su respiración estaba agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y comenzaba a decir incoherencias.

-Kagami-kun –

Susurro el peli azul de una forma que hizo sentir un escalofrió recorrerle de arriba abajo.

- Oi Kuroko, deberías ya acostarte, te ves un poco mal –

Toco su frente por si no tenía temperatura o algo, sabía que no pero por instinto lo hizo, esa forma en la que hablo hizo sentirlo nervioso y un poco acalorado.

- Kagami-kun, te quiero aquí y ahora –

Ahora sí, Kagami sabía que el pequeño no estaba bien, por lo regular era él el que siempre le pedía que tengan relaciones, tenía en cuenta que el alcohol le hacía daño por ello compro una sidra y no algo más fuerte pero no sabía que había tomado en su casa, eso pudo haberle hecho daño.

- No, debes dormir, no te encuentras bien –

- Bueno, un beso, puedo darte un beso Kagami-kun –

- Esta bien y después a la cama –

En el momento que el pelirrojo se acercó, Kuroko paso sus brazos por el cuello tirando de el un poco más, el beso no fue tierno ni dulce, en esta ocasión fue fogoso y húmedo; Kagami sabía que tenía que pararlo pero lo que le estaba haciendo hacia que su cerebro se derritiera como mantequilla en una sartén, cuando escucho a Kuroko gemir su nombre lo poco que tenía de cordura se fue al caño, prenda por prenda fue esparcida en el comedor, las manos del pelirrojo recorrían cada parte blanca del peli azul, desfilando en los lugares que sabía que le hacían perder la cabeza loco, introdujo dos dedos en la boca ajena, sobraban palabras ese era un momento de acción, los dedos del pelirrojo fueron succionados de la forma más erótica que conocía, cuando los sintió húmedos completamente los saco, su boca se apodero de la del más pequeño, al separarse un camino de salva escurría entre los dos, Kuroko se acomodó en la fría silla alzando sus piernas y envolviéndolas en la cadera del más alto, gimió ante la intromisión en sus glúteos, primero fue un dedo y minutos después dos, Kuroko tomo el falo del pelirrojo empezándolo a bombear poco a poco, le excitaba pensar que eso iba a entrar en cualquier momento en el, no sabía si era culpa del alcohol o por lo caliente que estaba pero lo ansiaba ya y no quería esperar más.

- Ka.. mgh! Kagami-kun mgh ya no puedo más –

El pelirrojo no espero más y centro su falo en la entrada del más pequeño, poco a poco comenzó a entrar un gemido agudo inundo la habitación, Kagami salió y entro de nuevo, los gimoteos y jadeos del peli azul lo incitaban a penetrarlo cada vez más profundo.

Y así fue como comenzó todo, las estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas y duras, no faltaba mucho para que ambos terminaran; el peli azul se corrió gritando el nombre del pelirrojo y este después de dos estocadas se vino a dentro del más pequeño.

Agotados Kagami cargo al peli azul para llevarlo a su habitación y dormir un poco.

Este fue un buen inicio de año.

Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí :D

Quería hacer una serie de oneshots pero no sé, ustedes que opinan

Ah se me olvidaba, **¡Feliz año nuevo!**, espero que hayan tenía un buen inicio de año (?)


End file.
